


Camera Shy

by bisky



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Humanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity's favorite model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

“This can not be happening. On today of all days!” Rarity pounded her fist on the counter, the dial tone still ringing from the phone clutched in her hand. This was bad, this was very very bad. As she paced around kitchen she heard the bell to the shop chime the clicking of kitten heels against the freshly waxed floors.   
“Rarity? Rarity are you here?” She recognized it as her friend Fluttershy and clutched the edge of island. Fluttershy appeared in the doorway, adorned in a yellow dress (that Rarity had picked out of course) with an embroidered pink shawl over it. Her pink hair was tucked behind her ears and brushed behind her shoulders, flowing down her long back. Suddenly Rarity had an idea to fix her dire situation.   
“Oh there you are Rarity. I came by like I said I would. Here are the flowers you asked for your lookbook shoot today. I’m so excited to see it. I’m sure it will be great!”  
“Oh Fluttershy, the worst possible thing just happened!” Rarity circled around the island counter. “The model I hired for my lookbook shoot just QUIT! Said she was sick but I know about her, I know she’s skipping out on me to be with her utterly uncouth boyfriend. The nerve!”   
“Oh Rarity I’m so sor-”  
“IDEAAAAAAAAA!.” Rarity threw the phone on the counter and rushed over to her friend. “Why Fluttershy, you could be my model!” She threw her hands onto her shoulders as  
Fluttershy’s eyes widened “You would be perfect! The theme is floral, beauty elegance, simplicity. Why you are the embodiment of that!”   
“O-oh Rarity I don’t know about that.” Fluttershy shrunk from her, still holding the tub of flowers. Her hair popped out from behind her ear but she didn’t bother brushing it out of her face, letting it hang in her eyes.   
“Oh Fluttershy! Please, please, please please, please, puhLEASE.” Rarity pretend to fainted against Fluttershy’s chest and then sunk down until she was on her knees with her arms wrapped around Fluttershy’s waist. “This lookbook is so, so, so, so important to my career.”   
“Don’t you remember what happened last time you asked me to model for you?” Rarity looked up at her. Of course she remembered it, it was a disaster. But this time, no this time, it would be different.   
“Why I don’t remember that at all.” Rarity pressed her face into Fluttershy’s dress and gulped out exaggerated cries of agony.   
“Okay, okay! I’ll do it. For you Rarity.” Rarity grinned up at her. Fluttershy managed to squeeze out a half baked smile before Rarity squealed.  
“You will not regret this Fluttershy. I promise. Now let’s get you ready, the photographer and lighting crew will be here any minute.” Fluttershy had to physically restrain herself from digging her heels into the ground as Rarity giddily led her out of the kitchen.

* * *  
The last of the photographers assistants were packing up equipment when Fluttershy emerged from the shower. Rarity watched her wrapped in just a towel brush through her long hair which had tangled at the ends. The shoot had gone amazingly, Fluttershy was her usual meek and shy self but it worked. Fluttershy was gorgeous, of course it worked.   
“Um, Rarity?”  
“Wh- Yes darling?” She was shaken out of her daze by Fluttershy’s voice and struggled to appear as if she hadn’t been staring at her friend for the past 5 minutes.   
“Do you have any detangler? I’m very tender headed.” She was running her fingers through her hair and wincing every few seconds when she reached a tangle. Rarity’s heart melted and she hurried to the cabinet to retrieve some.   
“Here sweetie let me.” Fluttershy’s hands fell as Rarity sprayed a dollop in her hand and ran her fingers through Fluttershy’s hair. The vanilla smell of the detangler mixed with the natural flower smell of Fluttershy’s skin to make a scent of it’s own. Rarity took it all in and as she took long strokes through the hair with the brush, she could feel her own pulse jump. By now Fluttershy had closed her eyes and held a content smile.   
“You’re amazing.” Rarity half whispered.   
“No Rarity, you’re amazing. You’re generous, and talented and beautiful....” Fluttershy trailed off as Rarity brushed the last tangle out.   
“Well, I wish other people thought that about me.”  
“They do though! Every boy in town is after you.” Rarity sighed and sat down using the toilet as a chair. There had been something she had been hiding for so long. Not because she felt ashamed or because she was scared. In fact she didn’t quite know why she hadn’t told anybody. It was her secret to keep.   
“I’ll let you in on a little secret ‘Shy. I’m not exactly boy crazy.”   
“Well I don’t think anyone is, they’re kind of smelly.” Rarity smiled at Fluttershy’s pure naivete.   
“Not like that dear.” Fluttershy’s eyes widened as she realized exactly what Rarity had  
said. Rarity’s entire body tensed as she too realized what she had just said. Why did she do that? Some stupid crush that had manifested literal moments earlier had led her to expose herself. She felt naked. She felt weak. The walls started to crumble around her and she realized she had to get Fluttershy out of here.   
“Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just said that. I’m sorry Fluttershy, that was so idiotic. You should go. Let me get your clothes.” Rarity stood up and ran out of the bathroom and started rooting through the piles of clothing on the floor. “That was just.....that was bad. This is a disaster. I’m so sorry Fluttershy, I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”  
“Rarity.”   
“Thank you so much for doing this shoot. It really will be fantastic I promise, so fantastic we’ll probably never have to talk about this again. Which is goo- god dammit where are your clothes!”   
“Rarity!”   
Rarity spun around to see Fluttershy had dropped her towel to the floor. The spotlights in the ceiling sparkled against her fair skin. Rarity stood for a moment her eyes wide with disbelief. This could not be happening, it was like something out of a movie. And yet there Fluttershy was, standing in front of her like a greek statue.   
Fluttershy took a few steps forwards before stopping again to pull back her hair with a ponytail. She then made her way across the room before gingerly placing her arms around Rarity’s neck.   
Rarity’s heart leapt out of her chest as Fluttershy kissed her. Chapped lips, from excessive biting, brushed up against Rarity’s lipstick and when Fluttershy pulled away she had traces of deep red blanketing her lips. Gently Fluttershy began unbuttoning Rarity’s dress shirt. Strings of pink fell into her face as she slid it off Rarity’s shoulders and then reached around her waist and slowly unzipped her pencil skirt. Finally Fluttershy squatted and undid the buckles to Rarity’s heels.   
Up to this point Rarity had managed to stay completely still. Startling Fluttershy could mean the end of this surprisingly courageous streak she was on. And Rarity definitely did not want it to end. When done taking off Rarity’s shoes Fluttershy stood up and looked Rarity straight in the eye, her lips stretched into a shy smile. Rarity then grabbed her waist and pressed her skin against Fluttershy’s while kissing her. Then she lowered Fluttershy’ onto her canopy bed and proceeded to take off her remaining underwear.   
She had imagined a situation similar to this thousand times lying in bed, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined a few of her friends playing the part of her lover. Fluttershy was soft and frail, definitely not one of the fiery women Rarity usually imagined herself with. But in a way she liked this better, it was....nice.   
Rarity cupped Fluttershy’s small breasts in her hands and started to suckle the skin on her neck. She ran her hand down Fluttershy’s stomach and thigh until she reached the folds of her vagina. Fluttershy made a squeaking sound and Rarity froze.  
“I’m sorry, is that okay?” Fluttershy nodded quickly.  
“I was just caught off guard.”   
“You’re so cute.” Rarity said before planting a kiss on her. While Fluttershy began nuzzling her Rarity worked her hand down to Fluttershy’s clitorious and began stroking it. The tiniest bit of sensation sent Fluttershy into a fit of whimpering which turned on Rarity even more. She began to stroke it more quickly. Fluttershy curled her toes and clenched her eyes shut before grabbing hold of Rarity’s hair.   
For once Rarity wasn’t thinking about the fly aways in her hair or the clothes lying wrinkled on the floor. She was completely in the moment. As she ran her tongue lightly down her friend’s stomach she couldn’t stop thinking about the warmth that was pooling inside her chest. This was who she was meant to be with. Everything before today was just predecessor to this day, to this moment, and it felt amazing.


End file.
